The Fallen Pirate
by surfingbandit
Summary: What if Milah and Killian had a daughter before the Dark One killed her? What is she became a fearsome pirate girl? This is the story of Fay, but not everything is what you'd expect from a young girl, especially when she travels to Neverland aboard the Jolly Rodger. This story will tell the adventures and the complications of Fay Jones (majority set in Neverland).
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**So the winning name for my contest (I put up on my other story, Lost Girl) iteds Faith(Fay)**

**I hope you guys enjoy the 1st chapter but 4 a future note most of the future chapters wil b in someone's pov**

**please review! and ideas 4 this fanfic are greatly appreciated**

* * *

**The Fallen Pirate**

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

**Third Person's POV**

It was a typical day on the Jolly Rodger but you shouldn't believe everything based on the way that they seem. But continuing our story today was typical, that is until night came around.

Captain Killian Jones had spent the night at the bar, as usual, but he had not expected to meet a newly transformed acquaintance, Rumplestiltskin. But he was better known as the Dark One. And considering the last time their paths had crossed, this was not going to be a pleasant reunion, especially with Rumple's newfound powers of dark magic.

However, considering their past, it actually went quite well. But of course the Dark One wanted revenge on the pirate who had taken his wife many years ago and, unknown to most, had a child with Milah, the woman who had brought his son, Baelfire, to the world.

But concerning Killian and Milah, eleven years ago they had a beautiful daughter named Faith, though she preferred to be called Fay, who travelled on the Jolly Rodger with them. Fay was a pirate prodigy, but she was still too young to experience what it is to really be a pirate as she has yet to leave the Jolly Rodger.

But anyways, going back to Killian and Rumple. Killian was challenged to a duel by none other than the Dark One himself. But instead of doing the duel right there and now, Rumple told him that he would let Killian live for one more night as Rumplestiltskin was planning on killing Killian tomorrow morning. But when the duel had come, there wasn't much of a show as Rumple used magic and was surprisingly skilled with a sword for a wizard. However, there was no killing as Milah was there to Killian's rescue, before Rumple could pull out his heart. The couple knew that the Dark One would kill them, unless they had something the Dark One would want. Most people wouldn't have anything he would want, but luckily for them, they had earlier kidnapped a man who possessed a magic bean, a bean Rumplestiltskin had a particular interest in as it was the only way for him to find his son.

Killian and Milah then reluctantly led the way to the Jolly Rodger as that's where they had stashed the bean. But, of course, they weren't stupid enough to just give the Dark One the bean. Like everyone else they knew they would have to strike a deal with him or else they get nothing in return.

"So do we have a deal?", Milah asks Rumplestiltskin.

"You mean do I forgive you? Do you know what it was like telling OUR son that his mother was dead", Rumplestiltskin replies.

"Rumple..."

"You left him!"

"And there's not a day I feel sorry for that. I let my misery cloud my judgment".

"And why were you so miserable?"

"Cause I never loved you".

Of course Rumplestiltskin did not take this well saying he had loved Milah long ago. He then plunged his hand into her chest, pulling out her heart, preparing to crush it.

"NO!", Killian screamed. But it was no use as the Dark One simply used his magic to hold him back. However, no amount of magic could hold him back as true love is the most powerful of all magic and Milah and Killian were indeed each other's true love. Killian rushed to Milah's side, but there was nothing he could do as Rumplestiltskin had her heart.

"I love you", Milah says to Killian, staring at him lovingly. But before Killian could reply, Rumplestiltskin crushed her heart, killing her instantly. When he opened his hand, dust fell it, replacing what had once been Milah's heart.

"I'll have what I came for now", he says to Killian, getting back to what he had originally come for.

"You'll have to kill me first", Killian replies.

"That's not in the cards for you today dearie". Rumplestiltskin then cuts off the hand of Killian's that he believed had the magic bean. Angered and heartbroken, Killian attacks him with a hook, hoping to kill the crocodile who killed the love of his life. But it unfortunately didn't do anything except for getting stuck in the Dark One's clothes.

"It's gonna take a lot more than this to kill me dearie", Rumple says.

"Even demons can be killed. I WILL find a way", Killian replies.

"Good luck living long enough". And with that the Dark One vanishes, taking Killian's hand and leaving the hook behind, as well as the magic bean, saying Killian had tricked him.

"Papa?", a voice says from behind him. But this wasn't just any voice; it was his daughter's voice. Killian had been hoping that she had been below deck all this time, but her watering blue eyes told him otherwise. She runs up to Killian and cries into his chest as he strokes her dark raven hair, trying to comfort the young girl in her time of need. After about a minute Fay is able to recollect herself, her eyes red from crying. But you really couldn't blame the girl, losing her mother at such a tender age is hard enough, but she had experienced her mother's murder.

"Hey! Hey!", a muffled voice says. But as the merchant was the only one who couldn't speak, it wasn't hard to figure out who it was.

Darting his attention away from the merchant, he turned back to his blue-eyed daughter and kneeled down to her level so that he was now eye level with Fay. "Lass I need you to go below deck for a little bit while I take care of some things", Killian told Fay.

"Why do I have to go?", Fay asks in response.

"Fay, just listen to me. Just go down there and I'll be there shortly after. Okay lass?"

"Okay papa", Fays says, walking towards her quarters, well more like running but that was because she was eleven and Fay was a very energetic pirate girl.

"Allow him to speak", Killian told his crew after Fay had vanished below deck. The crew member closest to the merchant complied and removed the gag that was over the merchant's mouth.

"I want my bean", the merchant told Killian, walking up to him.

"Let me tell you how it works on my ship. I make the demands, you follow them. The bean is now mine", Killian responds.

"You have to give me something for it".

"Oh I will. Your life. The chance to join my crew".

"So instead of the promise of eternal life, I get to scrub blood off your decks. How is that right?"

"What if I were to tell you in a few years I was to set sail where none of us will ever grow old? Where I can discover how to get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin".

"But why wait? Why not go now?"

"Because of my daughter, she's too young to go right now. But in a couple years she'll be able to handle what lies in store there".

"I can live with that".

"Good. What's your name sailor?"

"William, William Smee", Mr. Smee says, then notices a crew member wearing his signature red hat. "Can I have my hat?", he asks Killian who signaled the crew member to give the hat back, who quickly complied.

"Well welcome aboard the Jolly Rodger, Mr. Smee", Killian responds.

"Where is the land that we'll be heading later cap'n?"

"Neverland!"

* * *

**please review!**

**if you ever have any ideas of how to make this story better, don't be afraid to tell me**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**so sorry for the late update**

**thanks to those who reviewed!**

**plz update and i'll hav faster updates 4 u guyz!**

**Chapter 2-The Voyage **

**Fay's POV**

It's been nearly three years since the Dark One destroyed my family and nothing has been the same since. Not only did I have the physical reminder of that day, my father's hook hand, but now I have even less freedom than I had before. You see, I had never had much freedom growing up as my father had always feared that one of his many enemies would kidnap me. So his bright idea, since the day I was born, was to keep me hidden and a secret from the rest of the world. But that never stopped me from being me, which is actually being a pirate. Despite my size and age, being a pirate is something I'm really good at, and I like it, all the action and thrills, it's just who I am.

"Fay!", my father, now known as Captain Hook, yells at me.

"Coming!", I yell back as I slide down the crow's nest. I then make my way over to where my father, the captain, was, dodging daggers thrown by drunken pirates with ease. I duck as one almost hits my head, but it's no real challenge saying I've grown up with drunken pirates, and near death experiences happen a lot, especially since I lost my mother. But that's not all that has changed, my father, Captain Hook, was blood thirsty for revenge against the Dark One. But truth is, I can't even remember what she looks like because she was a pretty shitty mother to me, not that I'm saying that I miss her, cause I do. But things have become livelier in the past three years as my mother wasn't much of a pirate, she was more of a woman who just wanted to be free. Today even more so as I've seen Smee and my father exchange secretive glances today which meant only one thing, something was up.

"Fay, you got to be more careful", my father says when I come over to where he was steering the Jolly Roger. Oh, that was the thing I forgot to mention. Even since mom died, my father has become over protective of me claiming that I'm all he has left in the world now that Milah, my mom, was dead, my uncle Liam died before I was even born, my grandfather was a fugitive, and the rest of my family my father refuses to even talk about.

"I'm fine, I always am", I reply. I could see it in his eyes that he was contemplating about saying something about my comment, but years of knowing me told him to save his breath. But then again this should be expected as he was the one who had trained me to sword fight since I was three years old, even though my mother was against it.

"Fay, today we are going somewhere".

"No way", I say sarcastically.

"Lass, you didn't let me finish. Today we are traveling to another realm".

"Which one? We've traveled to other realms before".

"Neverland". I've heard my father talk about this place before, but he never would talk about it directly to me and I'd have to eavesdrop if I wanted to know anything about this strange place. But from what I've heard I know two things, my uncle Liam died there, when my father still worked for the king and that there is a boy who lives on Neverland, his name is Peter Pan.

"We're looking for your revenge, aren't we?", I ask.

"Fay, going to this land is the only way I'll live long enough to avenge your mother and kill the Dark One. But, it is a deadly island so you'll have to stay onboard".

"What?! No! I'm NOT staying on the ship!"

"Fay, the next place we go, I'll let you come with me".

"That's what you always say! When will you let me leave this damned ship?! The last time I stepped of this ship was when I was four years old! I'm not the little girl I used to be, why can't you just get that through your thick skull!?"

"I'm your father, you will do as I say!"

"No. I haven't left this ship in ten years! I want to see the world beyond this ship!"

"This isn't up for discussion! You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not!"

"What am I, your prisoner or your daughter?" And with that note I run off to my cabin, ignoring my father's calls for me to come back for I really don't want to talk to him as he'll just tell me things he'll never follow through with.

**Captain Hook's POV**

I look in the direction that Fay ran off in and then at the magic bean in my hand, the very magic bean that had led to the crocodile taking my hand and Fay's mother, Milah.

I knew taking Fay to this cursed land was more than dangerous, but I had to live long enough to kill the bloody demon. Going to Neverland was a huge risk, especially since what happened when Fay was four, but the deadliest island would be the place to find a way to kill a crocodile.

"Cap'n?", I hear Smee ask me. I turn around to face him with a fake expression as to tell him that everything was alright.

"What is it Smee?", I reply.

"You're not having second thoughts about going to Neverland, are you?"

"Of course not. We're leaving now".

"You sure taking your daughter here is the best idea?"

"Smee I'm leaving now with or without you. The choice is yours".

"I'm coming".

"Good. Now instead of getting in my business with my daughter and me, you should listen to your captain".

Before anymore words could be said, I yell orders at the rest of the crew to prepare for the voyage to Neverland and throw the magic bean into the ocean.

**Fay's POV**

After attacking most of my room with my cutlass, I finally left my cabin. I knew that I couldn't just lock myself in, but that also didn't mean that I wanted to talk to my father.

But when I stepped on deck I noticed one thing immediately, we weren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore, which could only mean one thing, we were in Neverland.

**hope u enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


End file.
